Thoughts of Another
by Sarah23
Summary: Amanda's parents have forbidden her to see Kurt. Kurt's feeling a little down so someone decides to cheer him up. I'll give you one hint: Meow. Kurt and Kitty all the way. Kurrty. Please R&R *Complete*
1. Kitty's got a cold

Title: Thoughts of Another.  
Started: 11/16/02  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.  
  
  
Summary: Amanda's parents have forbidden her to see Kurt so she has decided to end the relationship. Kurt's upset and so someone decides to try and cheer him up. I'll give you one hint: Meow. (A/N: Oh, and to keep things simple, I'm going to probably just be using the X-Men from the first season since I don't really know to many of the new mutants yet. Also note that this takes place after the mutants have already been revealed, there house has been repaired, and they have all been allowed to go back to scool. All of them).  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Amanda: I'm sorry it has to be this way Kurk. I hope you understand.  
  
Kurt: I know and I'm sorry. If Toad hadn't stolen my Holowatch we might still be together.  
  
Amanda: I'm sure you'll find someone new. Someone who is... like you. Take care Kurk. Good-bye.  
  
Kurt: Take care Amanda.  
  
*And with that the two teenagers, one a mutant and one a human, parted ways*  
  
  
  
*Two months later*  
  
*Friday Morning*  
  
Evan: Come on Kurk. Scott's going to give us a ride to school.  
  
Kurt: Yeah, yeah. Ok.  
  
Rouge: You're still mopin' about. How long has it been?  
  
Jean: Be nice Rouge. Kurk's going through a tough time right now.  
  
Rouge: Well I guess we can't all have perfect lives like you Jean. *She saunters out the house and starts walking to school*  
  
Jean: I'm not perfect. *She says this while checking her reflection in the mirror*  
  
*Meanwhile Scott's outside honking the horn for them to hurry up*  
  
Scott: Come on you guys. If we don't move now we're going to be late to first period.  
  
*Everyone was finally able to get everything together. Scott drove Jean, Evan, and Kurt to school. Rouge walked to school, Ororo was with Professor Xavier on a trip, Logan was out riding around on his motorcycle, and poor Kitty was in bed with a nasty cold*  
  
*Kitty's Room*  
  
Kitty: This like totally stinks. Why do I have to be the one stuck with a cold. I already have enough make-up work to do without having to miss todays quizz. I can tell that today is like going to be one of the worst days.  
  
*School*  
  
Miss Myers (English Teacher): Hmm. It appears that Miss Pryde is abscent today. Does anyone know why.  
  
Lance: Ha. Maybe she got stuck in a tree somewhere. Ha ha ha.  
  
*Lance is still pretty sore about Kitty giving him the brush off*  
  
Kurt: Hardly. Kitty is home sick with a terrible cold.  
  
Lance: Well well. The freak has spoken.  
  
Kurt: Shove it Lance.  
  
Lance: Are you sure you want me to Blue Boy? *Starts to literally shake the ground. Books are falling off the shelves, desks are moving*  
  
Miss Myers: Mr. Alvers! That little stunt you pulled has just earned you afternoon detention at 3:00.  
  
Lance: What, aw man. *Slams his fist on the table*  
  
Miss Myers: Do you want me to increase your punishment? *Gives him a stern look*  
  
Lance: No ma'am.  
  
Miss Myers: Good. Now all of you, for your class assignment I want you to write a paper that reflects how you feel and think. It doesn't have rhyme or be entirely clear, it just has to come from the heart. They are due on Tuesday since it's a three day weekend. Class dismissed.  
  
*The bell now rings to signify that school is done for the day. Kurt waits until everyone else, including a fuming Lance, has left so he can talk to the teacher*  
  
Kurt: Miss Myers?  
  
Miss Myers: Yes Kurt.  
  
Kurk: Could I please have Kitty's assingnments so I can give them to her.  
  
Miss Myers Of course. Here you go. *Gives the list to Kurt*  
  
Kurt: Thank you Miss Myers.  
  
Miss Myers: Kitty's not too far behind so she should be able to at least complete the assignment I gave today. Tell her that I hope she feels better.  
  
Kurt: Thank you Miss Myers. *He quickly runs out the door in order to not be too late getting home.  
  
*At the mansion*  
  
Kurt: Alright, I'm home. It's rather quiet. I wonder where everyone is.  
  
Evan: Hi Kurt. Good thing you came home now. I wanted to deliver the message before I left.  
  
Kurt: What message?  
  
Evan: The Professor and Auntie O are still on their trip, Jean and Scott went to some musical, Logan came by and picked up Rouge so they could go for a ride on his motorcycle, Kitty's still sick in bed, and I'm going out to go skateboarding with a couple of my friends.  
  
Kurt: What about dinner?  
  
Evan: Heh heh. Sorry bro but it looks like your're stuck cooking for yourself and the "Princess".  
  
Kurt: You mean Kitty?  
  
Evan: Be carfeful man. That girl has some nasty claws on her. Hope I don't come home to a pile of blue fur. Well, see ya. *With that he quickly ran out the door and hopped on his skateboard*  
  
Kurt: Oh great. I'm alone and there's no one here to help me. I better be careful that I don't end up being just a pile of blue fur. *He enters the kitchen to try and figure out what to fix himeself and the "Princess" for dinner*  
  
*An hour later*  
  
Kurt: I hope she likes what I fixed her. I worked my tail off to make it.  
  
*Kurt had decided that since Kitty had a cold she probably had a sore throat too, so he decided to fix a mixture of hot and cold things for Kitty. Kurt had poured a large bowl of chicken noodle soup. To go along with that there was a packet of salt crakcers. He also had make a type of strawberry sherbet that he hoped would help Kitty feel better. And to top it off he also poured her a large glass of orange juice.*  
  
Kurt: Now to go see if the Kitty Cat is awake. *He teleported himself to outside her door*  
  
*Kurt knocked on the door softly*  
  
Kurt: Kitty cat are you up?  
  
*There was a muffled reply from the other side of the door*  
  
Kitty: Why are you still here Kurt? Everyone else left.  
  
Kurt: I know and I was the one that got stuck with making dinner so I made something for you. Are you hungry Kitty cat?  
  
Kitty: ....... A little.  
  
Kurt: Then hold on one second and I be back in a flash. *With that he teleported back down to the kitchen, grabbed the tray with the food on it, and then teleported to the inside of Kitty's room*  
  
Kitty: I should have known that you would do that. You always have the habit of popping in. *She was smiling as she said this though*  
  
Kurt: You look a lot better now. Now lets check on that fever. *He placed the food on the table next to the bed and then sat at the edge of the bed while placing his hand on her forehead*  
  
*Kitty couldn't help but blush a little as he did this, all the while thinking of how soft his hand was*  
  
Kurt: Hmm, your fever seems to have gone down a bit. I bet the meal I whipped up will help it to go down completely.  
  
Kitty: you made this for me?  
  
Kurt: Of course. I'd do anything to help my Kitty Cat feel better. *He gives her a big smile*  
  
Kitty: Thank you Kurt.  
  
Kurt: I leave you now to eat you dinner and to get some rest. Just call out if you need anything. Oh and later, if your'e feeling up to it, I'll give you the list of work you need to make up that Miss Myers gave to me.  
  
Kitty: *Mock sarcasim* Oh great. You know just how to make a girl feel better. Thanks though.  
  
Kurt: Take care Kitty Cat. *And with that he teleported back down to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: For all you people who might have read this before I edited it you have my apologies. I have a friend named Kurk so I suppose I mixed that up with the X-Men character Kurt. I'll try not to let that happen again but if it does then note that it is purely an accident. 


	2. Birthday Scurry

Title: Thoughts of Another.  
Started: 11/16/02  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story.  
  
  
*Saturday Morning*  
  
*Scott, Evan, Rouge, Logan, Jean, and Kurt were already sitting at the large breakfast table*  
  
Kitty: Good morning everyone! *She announced this as she cheerfully took her spot at the breakfast table*  
  
Scott: So are you feeling any better?  
  
Kitty: Yep! Not 100% better mind you, but I think Kurt's strawberry sherbet might have helped. *She blushed lightly at that*  
  
Kurt: Oh it was nothing Kitty Cat. I just thought that it was bad that you had to stay cooped up in that room. *He also blushed at that*  
  
Even: Ooh it sounds like someone's getting awfully close to a certain brown haired cat.  
  
*With that a chorus of "Ooooh* went around the room*  
  
Kurt: Hey come one now. It's not like you wouldn't have done the same for Jean.  
  
Scott: Well I uh, *cough*, of course I would since I'm here friend.  
  
Jean: Really? That's so sweet of you.  
  
*There was slight snickering at the table and Rouge looked like she was about to gag*  
  
Scott: *Slightly grinning* Oh don't act like that Rouge. We all know how Logan stayed by your side when you were having problems with all those extra personalities.  
  
Logan: *Gruffly* That's because she's a part of the team Summers, and as part of the team we all work together and look out for each other.  
  
Scott: *Still grinning* If you say so.  
  
Rouge: If you're all done yakking I'd say it's about time to start today's Danger Room session.  
  
Evan: *Sarcastic* Oh goodie.  
  
Jean: I'll be there in a minute.  
  
*So Jean, Evan, and Rouge left and now only Kitty, Scott, and Kurt are at the table*  
  
Kurt: So I guess the one's training today first be Evan, Rouge, and Jean?  
  
Scott: Yep. The group that will be doing the later session will be You, me, and Kitty, if she feels up to it.  
  
Kitty: Well, until then I'll, go get some rest. *She gets up and walks up the stairs to her room*  
  
Scott: Looks like it's just you and me for kitchen clean up.  
  
Kurt: *Sarcastic* I'm so thrilled. Oh, hold on a minute. I need to give Kitty her list of home work. I'll be right back. *He quickly retrieved the list from his school bag and teleported to Kitty's room*  
  
Kitty: Shame on you Kurt. You like nearly gave me a heart attack.  
  
Kurt: Sorry Kitty Cat but I needed to give you the list of assignments that Miss Myers gave to me.  
  
Kitty: *Sigh* I guess it had to happen sooner or later. Whatever happened to the good old days when guys would give flowers or chocolate?  
  
Kurt: *Laughing* Well what about the good old days when people were just what they seemed to be?  
  
Kitty: *Sigh* I guess your right. What was the assignment on Friday?  
  
Kurt: To write a paper on how you feel and think. Not necessarily in a poetic form.  
  
Kitty: That doesn't sound to hard. I should be able to get it done before Tuesday.  
  
Kurt: I hope so. I have to go now. Scott is waiting for my help with kitchen duty. *He teleported back to the kitchen*  
  
Kitty: I'm not really all that tired so I guess I could start writing my paper.  
  
*This is what Kitty had come up with*  
  
I try my best to live the life I live. It's hard to be different and I don't just mean looks or popularity. I see others laughing like they don't have a care in the world and I think of how that used to be me. The perfect girl with the perfect family. I'm glad I found others that have a sense of similarity but what if I hadn't? What dark path would I have travelled. I think that at times my life is hard now, but there's always that sense of wondering in the back of my mind.I sometimes still try to play the role of "perfection". On the outside it's working. But, what about the inside. Will I ever be able to find "someone" who has feelings that are similar to mine? Who could it be? Will I ever know? I'm tired of just showing my "outside". I appear as a bubble of mirth that floats gently in the wind, but at times my heart can still feel like a rock. That too is ironic for my ability to phase through things makes others thinks that that is the way I really am. It's not true. Even when I thought I was "normal" there was still something missing. I don't know what that something is, but I'll keep looking for it for the rest of my life if have to.  
  
*Satisfied with her work, Kitty decided to take a little "cat nap" before it was her turn in the Danger Room*  
  
*Four hours later*  
  
*Kitty was woken by someone yelling her name*  
  
Scott: Hey Kitty! It's time for our Danger Room session! Do you feel up to it?  
  
Kitty: *Still groggy* Yeah, ok! Just like hang on a minute while I get dressed.  
  
*A few minutes later she walked out her room to meet a stern faced Scott and an ever grinning Fuzzy Elf*  
  
Kurt: Feeling rested?  
  
Kitty: I guess so.  
  
Scott: Come one slackers.  
  
Kurt&Kitty: *Grinning* Yes sir.  
  
*In the Danger Room*  
  
Kurt: Hey Logan. Try not to make it too brutal since Kitty's still not feeling up to snuff.  
  
Kitty: That's not true. *She said this while almost getting hit by a metal beam. Luckily she managed to phase through it before it did any damage*  
  
Kurt: *Grinning* Seeeeee.  
  
Kitty: *Mock pout* That's just because you distracted me.  
  
*The rest of the training session went well and by the time they were finished it was time for dinner*  
  
Kurt: Alright. I'm starving.  
  
Kitty: When are you not starving?  
  
Kurt: When I'm sleeping. Although I did have a dream about ice cream once and I woke up with this major craving for it.  
  
Kitty: So that's what happened to my triple fudge chocolate ice cream.  
  
Kurt: That was yours. Ooops, sorry Kitty.  
  
Kitty: Oh I'll get you for that. *She starts to playfully chase him all the way to the dining room, leaving Scott to walk the rest of the way alone*  
  
Scott: *Muttering* Kids, sheesh. *Although at the same time he remembers having some of that ice cream too*  
  
*Dinner is over and the rest of the kids have either retreated to their rooms or decided to hit the town. Kurt figures that, since he doesn't have anything to do, it would be a good time for him to work on his paper for school*  
  
Kurt: This shouldn't take too long since Miss Myers didn't give us any real requirements.   
  
*And it's true that it wasn't too hard because Kurk shortly had been able to come up with this*  
  
It's been so long since I've found my "place" in the world. But sometimes, even here at the institute, I still feel so alone. Everyone has his or her problems, yet I doubt that any of them are like mine. The people here have pretty much gotten used to my appearance, but what about the rest of the world. It may be known that mutants are among us but that doesn't exactly make it easier. In fact at times it can make it harder. There's nothing that says humans and mutants can't coexist but try telling that to your friends parents. They don't believe that. At least not when you look like a demon. I try my best to hide, but at the same time it's so hard. Knowing that there are mutants that look like humans, act like humans, even walk like humans. At times those mutants are like humans to me. So where am I to fit into this? Some people can accept you for the way you are AND the way you look. But it's so hard to find those people. I've almost giving up looking. Almost. There is one acception to this but I'm not sure her thoughts. She's practically the complete opposite of me. A demon and an angel. What an odd combination. Only time will tell what becomes of this.  
  
*This seemed to take a lot out of Kurt so he figured he'd grab a quick snack. He thought that Kitty might also be hungry since she didn't eat much after their training session. He quickly teleported to her room only to find that she was asleep*  
  
Kurt: I guess she exhausted herself quite a bit. I think I'll let her sleep a little longer. *He was about to continue his trip to the fridge when he spotted Kitty's english assignment on her desk*  
  
Kurt: Hey. It looks like Kitty Cat finished her paper too. I don't think she'll mind if I do a little proof reading. *He picks it up and, since it wasn't too long, managed to read it quickly*  
  
Kurt: Wow. I had no idea that Kitty felt that way. She's almost like me in a way.... I'd better go though before she wakes up and finds me reading her stuff. *He teleports to the kitchen*  
  
*Unknown to the Fuzzy Elf, Kitty chose this moment to wake up. There was still the smell of sulphur in the room so she knew that he had been there. She also noticed that her english paper was slightly crooked*  
  
Kitty: What a nosy elf. I wonder if he has also completed his paper? I go see if he's in his room. *She quietly phases through her room to Kurt's room* Good, no one here. This shouldn't take too long.  
  
*Conveniently Kurt's paper was still on his desk where he had finished writing it moments ago. Since Kitty was also a fast reader she managed to finish reading it within a few minutes*  
  
Kitty: I never knew that he still felt like an outsider from us. I probably had something to do with that since the first time I met him I would run away. I don't do that anymore but the memories probably still linger. His birthday is tomorrow so I wonder if there's anything I can do for him. I haven't gotten him a present yet but the stores are still open so I should be able to still do that. It must be hard for him though, especially after having to break up with Amanda like that. Of course I never liked her too much. I always thought that she was just so... phony or something. In a way I'm almost glad that Kurt isn't seeing her anymore. I wonder why?... Uh oh. *At that moment Kitty heard Kurk talking to someone and it sounded like he was heading back to his room. Kitty replaced the paper on his desk and quietlt phased back into her room*  
  
Kitty: That was close. Now to find Scott and see about that gift for Kurt. I think I have an idea of what to get him. *She rushed out of her room hoping to find Scott quickly since it was already getting close to 8:30 at night*  
  
*A few minutes later Kitty managed to find Scott*  
  
Scott: You want me to do what?  
  
Kitty: I already told you. I want you to drive me to a store so I can get a gift for Kurt.  
  
Scott: You just now thought of it though?  
  
Kitty: Yes I know that I'm slightly late on this but will you please do this for me?  
  
Scott: Alright. I figure that this is as good a cause as any to go out in the middle of the night.  
  
*They tell the Professor where they're going and then get into Scott's car*  
  
Scott: Do you have any idea where you want to go  
  
Kitty: Yes. To that new gallery that opened a few miles from here.  
  
Scott: *Looks at her strangely* Uh, ok. If you say so.  
  
*They managed to get there at a fairly good time since the shop closed at 10:00. Kitty just hoped that she found what she was looking for*  
  
Kitty: You can look around or stay in the car Scott. This shouldn't take to long.  
  
Scott: Ok. Just try not to get lost or anything.  
  
Kitty: *Sigh* Yes Scott. *She begins to look around the gallery in hope that she can find the right picture*  
  
*Lady Luck must have shined on Kitty because within less than a half hour she managed to find exactly what she was looking for. Scott has his back to her while he was looking at another painting so Kitty took the picture up to the front and paid for it. The woman at the counter gently placed it in a paper bag*  
  
Kitty: Come on Scott. I found what I was looking for. *She started to walk out the door*  
  
*Scott followed her and they were soon both in the car*  
  
Scott: That was fast. What did you buy?  
  
Kitty: *Blushing slightly* It's, uh, a secret.  
  
Scott: *Smirking* If you say so. Before we go home were going to stop by the store and pick up the cake.  
  
Kitty: You guys all ordered a cake?  
  
Scott: *Now is grinning* Just because you were late to get on the ball doesn't mean that the rest of us were.  
  
Kitty: Oh ha ha.  
  
*They are now at the store*  
  
Scott: You wait her while I get the cake.  
  
*Within a few minutes Scott had returned with the cake and they were driving home. Once there Kitty gently picked up the picture and walked with Scott to the front door*  
  
Kitty: What kind of cake is it?  
  
Scott: You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out.  
  
Kitty: *Mock pout* Oh your so mean. Bleh. *Sticks her tongue out at him while laughing*  
  
*They both head inside and return to there seperate rooms, unknown that a certain Fuzzy Elf is watching them*  
  
Kurt: I wonder where those two went? I bet that where ever it was that they had lots of fun. I'm sure that Kitty would much rather be with Scott than a blue freak like me. I don't want to think about this anymore so I'm just going to go to bed.  
  
*If only Kurt had known what surprises were in store for him the next day* 


	3. The Angel and the Demon

Title: Thoughts of Another.  
Started: 11/16/02  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story.  
  
  
*Sunday Morning*  
  
  
  
*After seeing Kitty and Scott together last night Kurt had had a hard time getting to sleep until just a few hours ago. His sleep was disturbed by the sound of someone pounding on his door and yelling for him to get up*  
  
Scott: It's time for breakfast Kurt. I know how you don't like to miss out on one of your favorite time of day.  
  
Kurt: Yeah,yeah. I'll be there in a moment. *Kurt managed to quickly get dressed and head out the door*  
  
Scott: Took you long enough. Did you not get to sleep until late or something?  
  
Kurt: *Glaring at Scott* You could say something like that. *Teleports to the dining room*  
  
Scott: *Muttering to himself* What was that about? Maybe Kitty can cheer him up with whatever it is that she bought him. *Goes downstairs to join the rest of the team at the breakfast team*  
  
*At the breakfast table*  
  
Jean: Good. Everyone is here. *Lightly taps a fork on the edge of her glass* Today is a special day and we want to all wish that person a happy birthday.  
  
*Kurt, at this time, was still quietly playing with his scrambled eggs and not really paying much attention to what was going on*  
  
Logan: Hey elf. Jean is talking to you.  
  
Kurt: Huh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention.  
  
Evan: Yeah we could tell. I guess it's time to bring out the cake.  
  
*On cue Ororo walked out of the kitchen carring a double layer chocolate cake. It had white frosting and the words "Best wishes Kurt and may you have a great birthday" were written on it with red icing. Little purple violets decorated the cake as well*  
  
Kurt: Oh wow. I can't believe that all of you actually remembered my birthday.  
  
Professor Xavier: Of course we remembered Kurt. We would never forget anyones birthday.  
  
All: Happy Birthday Kurt!  
  
Ororo: Now it's time to blow out the candles and make a wish.   
  
Kurt: Ok. *Kurt silently started at the 16 blue candles before thinking of what his wish would be. He figured out what is was and then blew out the candles*  
  
Evan: What did you wish for man?  
  
Kurt: Uh, uh. Can't tell you. Otherwise it might not come true.  
  
*Ororo set about cutting the cake and giving everyone a slice*  
  
Scott: Do you want your presents now Kurt?  
  
Kurt: You guys got me presents too? I'm so touched.  
  
Rogue: Of course we did. It is your birthday after all.  
  
*One by one they all handed Kurt their gifts. All except for Kitty who wanted to give her gift to Kurt when they were alone*  
  
Evan: Here you go Kurt. *He hands him a small light blue bundle*  
  
Kurt: Lets see what it is. *He opens it to reveal a navy blue scarf* Thank you Evan.  
  
Evan: No problem man. I figured that even if you are furry it still can get pretty cold here in the winter.  
  
Scott: It's time to open my gift now. *He hands a silver wrapped box the size of a large hand*  
  
Kurt: Nice wrappings Scott. *Inside the box is a small portable CD player* Very nice Scott.  
  
Scott: Well it was my fault for accidently stepping on your old CD player so I thought that this would hopefully make up for it.  
  
*This went on for a little while longer until Kurt had recieved all his gifts from his friends. Except for Kitty that is*  
  
Kurt: Thank you ver much. All of you. I can't remember the last time I had a birthday this spectacular. Is it alright if I go and put these things up in my room Professor X?  
  
Professor Xavier: Of course Kurt. The rest of the team can clean up the kitchen. Today is your special day.  
  
*Kurt teleports his stuff to his room and sits down on the window seat. He's happy with what his friends have done for him but at the same time he is feeling that something is still missing*  
  
*Back in the dining room*  
  
*Kitty decides that now is the right time to ask the Professor her question*  
  
Kitty: Professor X?  
  
Professor Xavier: What is it Kitty? Is something on your mind?  
  
Kitty: Well I know that everyone else is suppossed to be on clean up duty, but I was wondering if I could go give Kurt his gift?  
  
Professor Xavier: I understand Kitty and you have permission to do so.  
  
Kitty: Thanks Professor X. *With that she happily runs up the stairs, unaware that the Pofessor knew why she wanted to wait until later*  
  
*Upstairs, outside Kurt's bedroom*  
  
Kitty: Kurt, are you in there?  
  
Kurt: What is it Kitty?  
  
Kitty: *Starts feeling flustered* I, uh, I wanted to give you your gift now.  
  
Kurt: Really? Ok, you can enter.  
  
*Kitty phases through the door*  
  
Kurt: What I don't understand is why you didn't just give it to me when the rest of the group did.  
  
Kitty: *Starts blushing* Well I, uh, like wanted to give it to you in private because like it's rather...  
  
Kurt: Rather what Kitty?  
  
Kitty: Just open it Kurt and you'll see. *She quickly hands him the brown bag with the picture in it as she starts to blush even more*  
  
Kurt: *With a grin on his face* Hmmm, interesting. What could this be Kitty Cat?  
  
Kitty: Oh, sorry about the poor wrapping. I just didn't want to like bend it or mess it up.  
  
Kurt: I see. *Slowly pulls out the picture*  
  
*Kitty watches as Kurt's eyes widen with surprise*  
  
Kitty: What's wrong? You don't like it?  
  
Kurt: No, no. That's not it at all Kitty Cat. This is the best gift of them all.  
  
*And it was true because the picture was of an angel and a demon in a tight embrace. At the bottem there was a message that said: "Light and Dark. One can not survive with out the other because they are both needed to create balance in the world"  
  
*Kitty goes over and sits down next to Kurt on the window seat*  
  
Kitty: I'm glad you like it Kurt. I was lucky to be able to find it so late last night.  
  
Kurt: That was what you were doing when you were with Scott?  
  
Kitty: You saw us?  
  
Kurt: Yeah, through the window. I guess things are not always what the seem to be. There's one thing that I can't figure out though?  
  
Kitty: What's that?  
  
Kurt: How did you manage to find a picture that fit so perfeclty along with my english paper?  
  
Kitty: Well, it's probably because I read your story. But that was just because you read mine. So now were even. *Laughs soflty*  
  
Kurk: I guess we are.  
  
Kitty: By the way. What was it that you wished for?  
  
Kurt: Oh that. I'd tell you but I don't want to jinx it.  
  
Kitty: It's ok Kurt. I'm just glad that today went so well.  
  
*Kurt pulled her close to him and wrapped his tale around her waist. They sat and watched the sunset like this and this is just how Evan found them a few hours later*  
  
The End  
  
  
This is the second fic that I've done and the first one that I've completed. The other one is a Yu-Gi-Oh/Final Fantasy 9 crossover called Yugi and Tetra Master and a Rebirth Ring, oh my!. Since I'm jsut getting into these things it sould be helpful if you would R&R both stories when you have the chance. Danke. 


End file.
